how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Wait For It
Recap Future Ted tells the children that, while they know the short version (involving a yellow umbrella) of how he met their mother, there is a bigger story of how he became the man he needed to be in order to meet her. This story begins back at Lily and Marshall's wedding, just as Barney finishes his word "...dary!" and he tries to get Ted out to help him "conquer New York" but Ted says he is not ready yet, prompting Barney to ask when he will be ready. After the break-up, Robin went to Argentina while Ted grew a beard and painted the apartment, but when Robin returns with her new boyfriend Gael , Ted announces he's finally ready. Ted decides that Robin is trying to win their break-up. Marshall backs up this theory by explaining to Lily about the winner and loser in each break-up, so Barney takes Ted out to help him win by getting Ted "a 12" (given that he says Robin is "a 10") but Ted gets "a 12" on his own, a tattooed girl called Amy. After Gael had mentioned his passion for windsurfing and making love "sometimes at the same time", Barney insists this isn't possible as he has concocted a list of 33 vehicles (land-based, aquatic and airborne) in/on which it is possible to have sex and a windsurfing board is not on the list. He claims to have had sex on 31 of the 33 vehicles and would only need a bobsled and the Apollo 11 space capsule to complete the list. Lily says that to get the last one he will need to break into the Smithsonian, to which Barney casually replies "This conversation never happened." Meanwhile, Lily and Marshall are having a night in with Robin and Gael after Lily inadvertently asked Gael out on a double date. They are supposed to be supporting Ted by hating Gael, but both end up falling for Gael as he plays the acoustic guitar, gives massages and sensually feeds fruit to everyone else. On the night out with Ted, Barney clashes with Amy about everything and insists that he should be helping Ted as he is his wing-man but Ted is solely interested in Amy. Barney gives in to one request from Amy, for everyone to go back to her place, when she mentions that she has a hot tub. It turns out, the hot tub isn't Amy's, but belongs to a family who she used to nanny for and who are supposed to be in the Hamptons. Ted decides to get a tattoo himself to symbolise that he is winning the break-up but blanks out shortly after, while Barney leaves with a friend of Amy's to have sex. The following morning Ted claims he had a good time the night before and is relieved that he did not get a tattoo—or so he thinks. Lily and Marshall spot a butterfly tattoo on Ted's lower back and call Barney to come and see. After cluing Ted in to his new "tramp stamp", the night's proceedings come back to Ted but he gets distracted by finding a bottle of Spanish massage oils. Lily and Marshall explain what happened in the apartment the night before, which annoys Ted who goes to see Robin and accuses her of being over their break-up too fast. She says she cried for three days at the start of her holiday about missing Ted, which led her to Gael. Ted is still upset that Gael is so attractive, calling him an Adonis and the Cadillac of rebound guys, but Robin cheers him up by explaining that Ted has a bigger penis than Gael, which leads Ted to tell the guys at the bar that he has won the break-up. The scene then switches to the street outside MacLaren's where it is raining and someone walks by carrying a yellow umbrella. At the epilogue, Barney is called up in his office by Marshall, looking deadly in a dark room, who tells him he sent him a website, the site is called slapcountdown.com and it counts down to the Slapsgiving, Barney figures this out and begins to scream, "Noooooooo!" Continuity *This episode introduces the yellow umbrella. *Barney concludes his line from the previous episode; this is the longest time the audience have ever had to wait for it. *Ted gets his butterfly tramp stamp tattoo in this episode, which causes him to visit a Dermatology and Tattoo Removal Clinic and meet Stella Zinman, as mentioned in and seen in . *In , Robin yells at Ted about the "parade of dubious conquests" he has been marching past her, specifically mentioning the one that got him a butterfly tattoo, referring to the events of this episode. *The Awesomeness Poster finally appears in Barney's office. It was first mentioned back in . *The website counting down to the next slap (slapcountdown.com) that Marshall sends Barney reaches zero in , when the third slap is delivered. He makes similar home-made websites in (lilyandmarshallselltheirstuff.com) and (itwasthebestnightever.com); Lily and Future Ted mention it being a problem in the latter. *In , in trying to figure out which of Ted's old flames he reconnected with, the gang guesses "the girl who got you a butterfly tattoo", referring to Amy from this episode. *In , one of the many flaws Ted shares with the villain of The Wedding Bride, a film made by Tony which re-writes the story of Ted and Stella's break-up to make Ted out to be the bad guy, is having a butterfly tattoo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Who is the Mother? Gallery Robin and gael windsurfing.png|Ted imagines Robin and Gael Wait for it - teds tattoo1.png|Ted's tattoo Wait for it - gael charms marshall.png|Marshall makes goo-goo eyes at Gael Gael.png|Gael Wait for it - it all comes back to ted.png|It all comes back to Ted Wait for it - i win.png|"I win!" Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In the hot tub, the bottle of alcohol is open when Barney drinks it, then closed in the very next scene when he gives it to Amy. *If you pay close attention at the beginning of the episode, when Ted is in the bathroom, the camera can be seen in the mirror in the bottom right corner. *When Barney disagrees that Ted should not get a tattoo, Ted is seen screwing on the top of the bottle then opening it again then closing it. However in the next scene he is seen drinking from the bottle and the cap is in his hand. *Future Ted says that after his relationships end, he grows his "breakup beard and mustache" however in later episodes he doesn't do that, as in after his breakup with Stella, Zoey, Victoria and pretty much every serious relationship he has been in. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall jokes about Ted's beard calling him . *Barney teases Amy by calling her and "1994 ". *The song that Gael plays on the guitar is Enrique Iglesias's own . Music *Alguien Soy Yo - Enrique Iglesias *Ladies' Choice - *Nothing That You Are - Mandy Moore Other Notes *If the episode is purchased on iTunes, it features Future Ted recapping nearly everything that happened in the first two seasons that led up to this point, followed by the theme song playing over various clips, then the episode plays through as normal. Guests *Enrique Iglesias - Gael * - Amy Reception Donna Bowman at the gave the episode an A-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/wait_for_it.php Staci Krause at gave the episode an 8.7 out of 10.http://ign.com/articles/2007/09/25/how-i-met-your-mother-wait-for-it-review References External Links *Wait For It at IMDb Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Who is the Mother?